Seh and Hok
by Yin Rosenlye
Summary: What happens in Seh's point of view and Hok's point of view.
1. Meeting Hok

Meeting Hok

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Five Ancestors series.**

**This is my first story in The Five Ancestors series! Enjoy reading!**

Seh looked at himself in the mirror. I hope I look good enough. He thought as he smiled at his reflection. Tonight he's going to the park to meet his "brother" or in this case sister, Hok. I've kept her secret for so many years...

"Seh! Come on down and eat dinner!" Mong, his father shouted from below.

Seh sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen-dining-room. The table is filled with vegetable fruit salad, cabbages with carrots, broccoli, and mushroom soup. His favorite mushroom soup! Seh grinned. You may think that every vegetarian do not enjoy their food. In that case, you are wrong. Seh is a vegetarian and he is proud of it.

Seh ate his dinner gratefully and before rushing out of the mansion, he bid goodbye to his parents. He walked on the sidewalk, taking in every detail of the city. He noticed that one lamppost is broken, eight birds flew by, four banana peels on the floor and an unusually quiet road. Where is everybody? He wondered, puzzled. Far beyond, he saw the park and two figures. Hok didn't mention about bringing a friend, he thought. As he come closer and closer to the park, he saw that Hok didn't bring a friend. She was being followed by a familiar foe... Tonglong.

**Do you like it? ;) This is Seh's point of view. Next chapter will be Hok's point of view and will be longer, I promise! Please review! Any review would be appreciated, even a really short one. **


	2. The Day to Meet Seh

The Day to Meet Seh

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Five Ancestors series.**

**This is the second chapter of my first story in The Five Ancestors series! Enjoy reading!**

Hok smiled as she sweeped the leaves off the floor in her house's backyard. Today was the day! The day that she'll meet him. She sighed dreamily as she thought of everything that she'd done with him, particularly one day.

***** Flashback*****

_Hok examined her surroundings. She was in a garden- not just any garden, she was in Seh's garden. When she turned to the front gate, she saw the figure of a person moving towards her. Her body tensed, but as soon as she saw that it was Seh, she relaxed._

_"Hey, you don't need to be that careful. I told you I'll come back." Seh said, amused and surprised._

_"Not when Ying's loose." She uttered back._

_Now it's Seh's turn to look around. Changing the subject, he asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, it's beautiful." Hok replied, looking at him._

_He looked at her and their eyes met. Hok felt a feeling rush through her that made her nervous. She wants to feel protected by him, but she knew she couldn't let out her disguise._

_"I know your secret." He murmured, barely audible that Hok had to lean in to hear._

_"What secret?" Hok whispered, eyes widening as she looked into his eyes._

_"I know you're a girl, Hok, if that's your name." Seh said as he looked up._

_Hok was stunned. How did he know? It was only between mother, me, and grandmaster! _

_"I... I'm not a girl!" She protested._

_"Yes, you are. You don't need to lie to me." Seh raised his voice but lowered it as he finished his sentence._

_"But... how did... I mean..." She turned away. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Seh turned her around and look straight into her almost-round eyes. "I didn't really want to believe it at first, and I was scared that I held the knowledge."_

_Now she did it. Sobbing in his arms, she managed to say "Why do I have to do this?"_

_"It's okay, OnYeen." He whispered softly._

_Nobody has ever called Hok that in years. OnYeen means peaceful, and that was her real name... her birth name._

*****Now Reality*****

At that moment, her mother called from inside. "Hok, come in! It's getting late and we don't want you to be late on your meeting."

"Okay mom! I'm coming!" She shouted back.

Hok walked and as she pick up a banana peel (probably thrown by Malao, one of her "brothers" as he passed by), out of the corner of her eye, she saw something white. As she glance sideways, she saw that it was a crane. It may be unusual to see a crane in your backyard, but it's perfectly rare that you'll see one in Hok's backyard. She saw that the crane was hurt; quickly and quietly, she went over to see what was wrong. Using her healing skills taught by her grandmaster, she professionally healed one of its broken legs.

Then, she head back to her house. Her mother was in the kitchen and her dad was off with another mission, and GongJee (which means princess and she wants people to call her that), her sister was in the playground playing with her friends. So she went back to her room and flunked herself on the bed. It was 5:30 pm, so it's pretty early to go and meet Seh. She looked in her cupboard to see if there's anything she wanted to give to him. Yes, there was. It was a wristband. She didn't know if he'll like it or not, but at least there's something to give him.

Well, I guess I can go there early. She thought. Maybe he'll be there early too. She changed into a nice and elegant gown and went to the kitchen to eat her dinner.

After finishing her dinner, she yelled to the other side of the room. "Thanks, mom! I'll see you later!"

After some debates of which kind of shoe to wear- whether the cute sandals or the beautiful glass slippers, she decided to wear the cute sandals because she didn't want to be too complicated. As she walked, she saw barely anybody at all. Maybe one or two passerbys in every 2 minutes.

"Hey! I was just wondering... but where is everybody?" Hok asked two girls passing by that were going the other direction.

"You don't know?" The taller girl asked. Hok shook her head. " The people are scared of the Monkey King and every evening, they'll head south. Some people go as far as Kaifeng."

"Don't talk nonsense, Kaifeng is in north. You really need to study." The girl wearing glasses stated.

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to act smart?" The taller girl asked.

Both of them kept arguing while walking down the street. In the meantime, Hok was shaking her head. At a time like this, how could they even argue about really small matters like that? She wondered, unsatisfied. She kept walking down, thinking and not aware that somebody was following her. Somebody she should extremely worry about...

Tonglong leaped down from a tree and grabbed on to Hok's waist. Hok turned around and was about to strike, but he pushed her very hard and in a series of complicated movements, he locked her down. Hok felt herself choking on Tonglong's Mantis grip. She struggled but it hurts more to move than staying still.

"So surprised to see me, huh? I've got your jewel here." He said tauntingly, holding a crane-shaped necklace that was currently swinging side to side.

"Give...me...that...you...freak..." Hok choked, trying to snatch it away. It was a necklace that her dear mother gave her when she was 3 years old before being taken care of by grandmaster. It's really important to her.

Oh Seh, where are you? I'm choking on a calculating mantis' grip and if I die, I want you to at least see me one last time...

The moment she finished her thoughts, she thought she heard a yelp and felt Tonglong's grip loosen. Before she closed her eyes and probably never rise, she thought she heard Seh calling out her name, but not just any name. A name that she loved and will make her rest in peace...her birth name,

OnYeen

**So... Like I've said in the previous chapter, any reviews would be appreciated... So please review! It's my first story in The Five Ancestors series! Hope you enjoyed it! ;D **

**PS: I'm exceptionally happy with this story (chapter)... I've spent hours on this! **


	3. My Own Space

My Own Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Five Ancestors.**

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm busy... Actually I thought I changed the paragraph settings (There are supposed to have tabs for each paragraph). I will try to find time to write stories because they are interesting! :)**

Tonglong was unconscious; check. Seh thought as he gently lifted Hok's body to a nearby tree. He and Hok would have to spend the night outside. It was chilly, but he just had to put up with it. Hok could have his extra robe that he wore outside his inner layer. Seh didn't mind, as long as Hok was fine. Hok was the most important person in his life, other than being his "brother", but he preferred to call her his sister.

The sky was lit by the radiant bright moonlight and the stars that were glimmering. That provided Seh a scene in his head as he thought about what Hok had done to save him from a really tragedic situation...

*****Flashback*****

_ "I can't, Hok. I just can't." Seh shook his head in frustration, seemingly dazed or unaware of his surroundings. All he could thought of was his mother. "My mother, Hok...my own mother! How could she do that to me?"_

_ "It's okay, Seh. Quiet down!" Hok shushed as she shook him. She turned around, looking in all direction. After a few seconds, she turned back to him and lowered her voice. "Seh, you know you have me. I'm always there for you, as well as Ying."_

_ Ying! Seh thought bitterly, why Ying? Everyone in the world but Ying! He slipped into his dazed form again; this time however, he thought of Charles. It was as acrimonious as dream dust. He felt his throat getting dry and his voice hoarse, choking in between dreadful scenes that doesn't exist. Charles was dancing with Hok, in a ball. Hok was in a ragged dress, and Charles was in a cowboy suit. People were torturing her under Charles' command, and the worst thing that had happened was Charles' whipping rope. It slashed Seh as it had slashed her, fresh cuts forming on her pale skin that would make any other girls flinch. Seh bit his lip as tears of fear and stress formed in his eyes. He shivered of coldness that only seeped through him; his cheeks burning hot, he closed his eyes. This was a small matter, he knew, but it felt like the whole world was falling down, and there he stayed, as helpless as the caught legs of a fox._

_ "Seh! What the heck was that?" Hok's cry awakening him._

_ "What? Whoa, where am I?" Seh mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, feeling dizzy._

_ "You were muttering under your breath, shaking violently, trying to catch air and wincing when nothing is hurting you!" Hok exclaimed, furious._

_ "Hok," Seh managed to whisper as his head spinned. "Please try to work with me..."_

_ Hok drew in a deep breath and let it out with an exasperated sigh. "You know I'm like that sometimes." She uttered softly, slightly embarrassed by her outburst._

_ Seh gave a curt nod and closed his eyes. He felt a sudden difficulty of breathing, and Hok might have noticed that too, because she left him and scrambled around to make something. Seh didn't get to see it as he tried to rest and get some sleep._

*****Now Reality*****

Seh heard a small scurrying sound which could only have been done by a mouse and looked in the direction of the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black hair. That couldn't have been a mouse's. He thought. The answer came to him in a snap as he realized who it was.

"You can come here, JingMa." Seh called out, trying not to wake Hok.

A small creature the size of ShaoShu poked his head out, then ran towards Seh. He stared at him with brown beady eyes, and looked around in fear.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Seh's voice softened.

The boy reluctantly went to him and sat down. "I...I..I..c-came...h-h-here...be-because..I...I..I..want-t...t-t-to es...cape from..t-t-Tonglong."

"Why here though?" Seh prompted.

JingMa darted his eyes around him, and as his eyes landed on Hok, it nearly shocked him to death. His face turned pale as his eyes slowly moved from Hok to Seh. "B-b-b-because she's..." He started.

Seh got his answers from shuffling feets and the noise of muskets being loaded. All muskets were pointing at him. At first he was confused, so he wanted to see what Hok was doing. Unfortunately the place where Hok was, was empty. The people must have taken her during their conversation! Seh made a note to remember his mistake and change it.

"Seh, you are under arrest. Move one step and you'll get shot." said a familiar voice coolly.

**Hello? Erm, some ideas please... I don't know who this familiar person should be, but that's what reviews are for, right? And EmpressOfSarcasm, for your previous reviews, I don't understand where I need to change. Could you give me more information on that please? What do you think of this story?**

**P.S : I think JingMa is either clever horse or quiet horse. (I might even be wrong) But anyways, it's a name right? Now click that review button!**


End file.
